


Rewrite or Rewind?

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Iris West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Evil! Speedster Iris deserves to be the S6 big bad @ The CW give me my rights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love and request for this you guys!  
> Still working on proper spacing because I was never taught it in school like ever lol so bear with me but hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> This will be a multichapter fic with updates periodically which I'll let you know about on Twitter before I post them  
> You can follow me there: @journalistxwest  
> Thanks again and enjoy!

Iris West-Allen was tired, well tired is an understatement, to be honest, she was exhausted. She loved her job and she was definitely no damsel in distress. However being the boss, staff, accountant, mother, wife, and the best-dressed woman in Central City at all once really took its toll. Okay well, the last part isn’t official but that’s beside the point.

 “Ugh I need a break-” sighed Iris as she flung her purse down and flopped onto to the bed.

“-Fast.. you need to eat _breakfast_   Iris, it’s 5:00 am what were you even doing at the office?” inquired Barry as he folded his arms across his chest, lightly perching on the nearby countertop. “You haven’t slept for the past three nights what’s going on you know you can talk to me?”

“Nothing’s going on Barry I- I’m fine,” Iris says sitting up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“ You’re my best friend I know when you’re lying” the worry in Barry’s voice was so poignant she almost confessed right then and there _almost_.

“Hey I thought I was your wife,” Iris said smiling wide and inching closer to her husband, she was a master of deflection. _Deadly_ in the wrong hands but luckily she was in the right ones, luckily she never had to worry about not being in them at all. Barry was one of the best things in her life right behind their daughter who with their track record would _whoosh_ in any minute now.

“Mhmm that you are, but you were my best friend before I married you and if I can recall there’s no expiration on friendship.” Barry laughs pulling her close.

“Good thing wedding rings come with receipts ”Iris laughs back while jokingly attempting to remove the jewelry on her left hand.

“Taking things like that off isn’t funny,” Barry says attempting to hide his smirk by completely obliterating the space between them.

“ That isn’t the only thing I can take off” chides Iris whose painstakingly close to his lips. She moves to slide a camisole strap down her shoulder when (as if on cue) Nora suddenly comes bursting into the room.

“ Mom, Dad! Okay, I don’t even have the time to process whatever  _this_ is well actually I do, but that’s not the point and it’s not like I want to or anything _ew_.  What I mean is we’ve got a problem like a huge problem, like a schrap times 1000-”  Barry cuts Nora off before she can finish her sentence.

“Okay Nora slow down, why didn’t the distress call go off? I could’ve handled this already” ask a confused Barry.

Just like that, the moment is over and whatever inkling Barry had for alone time has gone out the window and is thoroughly replaced with his newfound “dad senses” as Iris likes to call them. They’re like spidey sense but  _way-way_  less cool.

“It’s the meta.. calls himself Rewind, before I could send a signal out he rewound time and then I rewound time and then he rewound time and then I-” sputters Nora.

Barry and Iris knowingly lock eyes with each other and call out her name in unison.

“ Is he some sort of speedster? Did he get away” ask Iris

“No, I couldn’t feel the speed force radiating off him and yes, but I think I know where he went. Please don’t be mad and yeah I know I should ‘learn to canvass my area’  but-” Nora says mockingly with added air quotes for dramatic effect, garnering a raised eyebrow from both her parents. Taking that as a warning she motions toward the door “Okay we should go fix this.. that’s a good idea let’s do that because I value my life and the way mom is looking at me right now is soooo unschway.”

Barry turns back to Iris apologetically “I’ll be back soon, I love you and-”

 “I know.. hey, nothing is going to happen. Babe, there’s _nothing_ Rewind can do to me that you won’t be able to fix I’m completely safe. Now go and save the world,but make sure to be back before dinner, I’m making chicken parm ” Iris says as she moves to kiss Barry.

“ You know it’s really rude that you’re planning to kill me right after I save everyone’s lives including _yours_ ” Barry teases, lightly kissing her back.

“Bartholomew, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get your ass out the door,” Iris says pointing towards the exit.

“Okay, okay fine, cmon Nora lets go”

  
Within seconds the two speedsters are gone, Iris sighs and sits down on the bed once more. Barry was right she _did_ need to eat and she _was_ hiding something and now that she thinks about it she doesn’t even like chicken parm. Well when you’re possibly eating for two it isn’t really up to you is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload the second chapter too since it's a little short. Sorry for the slow burn but Evil! Iris shall come in due time.  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance still working on that.  
> Comment any questions you might have but I can't promise a full answer don't want to give away the plot!  
> Btw made up the date for Iris being a Speedster because I forget what month it even was during that time lol.

 

"Good morning mis amigas, who's ready to catch some bad guys! Cuz, to be honest, it's been a little slow and I'm starting to get concerned" shouts Cisco as he makes his way into the empty cortex. "Annnnd I'm the only one here" he huffs, plopping down in his chair defeated.    
  
Quickly assessing his surroundings he looks right, then left, the right again. Cisco begins to stand up feigning victory when suddenly Nora's voice roars over the comm.  
  
"Hello!" she says exasperated.  
  
Cisco screams.  
  
"Cisco?" Nora inquires scrunching her face in confusion.  
  
"Yep it's me haha Cisco.. Ramon.. here.. in Star Labs" he stutters.  
  
"Were you trying to sit in mom's chair AGAIN?"  
  
"What?, no, pssh.. yes!" Cisco says plainly.  
  
Barry decides that he's had enough and breaks up the interaction "Where's everyone else, we've got a bit of a situation."  
  
"You know, just once I'd like a 'How are you Cisco?', 'Having a good day Cisco?', 'What would we do without you since you're the ONLY PERSON WHO SEEMS TO CARE ABOUT SHOWING UP CISCO!" Cisco says angrily.  
  
Barry and Nora roll their eyes " Hire Felicity Smoak"  
  
"FRIENDSHIP look it up geez, now what y'all got for me" he says finishing a lollipop no one was aware he had.  
  
"A meta who can reverse time calls himself Rewind, according to Nora, it seems like there are more to his powers than he's letting on" Barry finishes turning down third avenue with Nora right behind him.  
  
"Ooo I love me a good mystery. Alright scanning for elevated heat signatures across the city" says Cisco furiously typing away at his keyboard. "You're lucky, there's a crap ton of red around the corner  I'm guessing that's where our meta is" he finishes proudly.  
  
Cisco's suspicions are confirmed as screaming can be heard nearby.  
  
"Thanks, Cisco" Nora replies  
  
"Anytime baby Flash" he says tapping the microphone.  
  
"Ouch and stop calling me that," she says bringing her hand to her comm and whipping around the corner to catch up with her dad.  
  
Father and daughter skid to a stop in horror as Rewind attempts to terrorize a small bout of school children. Suddenly Nora notices a flash of gold that seems to be somewhat embedded in his wrist  
  
"Dad he's not a real meta! It's the tech, a watch, look it's merged with him " Nora screams.

  
"Not good," Barry says back, charging at Rewind.

"You're right Flash this isn't good.. not for her," Rewind says jutting a hand out in Nora's direction. Nora suddenly begins to collapse glitching all over like a broken computer game. "I know this must be painful for you, watching your child be tortured over and over and over again. Her atoms scrambling and piecing themselves back together. A simple side effect of constant time reversal. Here's some advice, teach her to use code names.. well what's left of her" laughs Rewind.  
  
Barry speeds over to her "Nora, Nora can you hear me? Hey I'm going to fix this it's going to be alright you're safe." he winces as she screams and a glitchy tear rolls down the side of her face.  
  
"Family.. is something beautiful isn't it..precious, important, universal. I have a family too you know, a brother named Roy Bivilo. Do you know him? That's right you do! Actually, it's so funny, you're the reason why he ran away! You broke my family Flash now I'll break yours. Ugh, children can be a handful am I right?" Rewind says turning to release his "grip" on the group of children as they scatter screaming.

  
Barry enters Flashtime and tries to grab Nora's hand. Attempting to stop whatever it is that Rewind has done to her. He growls in defeat when his hand goes through her as if she were a ghost. "Cisco why can't I stop this what's going on? Can you read her suit?"

  
"Looks like she's sort of counter- phasing, whoa her brain waves are off the charts! You sure this guy isn't some kind of emotional mind control speedster. E- MOTION whew I'm on fire, up top! Oh that's right I'm ALONE, man Rewind is such a dumb name" Cisco says sadly  
  
"Focus Cisco! How- how do I stop this? How do I fix this? " Barry ask panicked.  
  
"Nah you can't dude not unless you manage to distract Rewind. Which of course might not work since he can just reverse things till he wins," says Cisco

“Emotional mind control.. how is that even possible, he’s not a real meta, it’s the watch isn’t it?” Barry says exiting Flashtime utterly confused. “Cisco?.. crap lost connection.”

“ Sorry I had to cut your little rendezvous short. What I think you meant to say is 'mind _reader_ , time traveler, and general life ruiner,' Man is there anything I can’t do?” Rewind says triumphantly.

“Shutup” Barry says through gritted teeth.

“You’re all bark and no bite Flash, you doubt yourself, you wish you were a better father, husband, person. Oh and you also think your wife is lying to you, isn’t that sad? laughs Rewind. “She seems to be a real point of contention here. Your daughter is thinking about her too, more specifically how she was ( and I quote) ‘a better speedster in one day then she’s been in her entire life’. Does lack of self-worth run in the family?  Now you’re angry oops. Well isn’t this _interesting_ you’ve never felt weaker than when _Iris_ stole your powers last year at the beginning of March. Yet another secret you’ve been keeping from her. Wow man, if I were you that’s a point in time I definitely wouldn’t wanna go back to. It's a shame we don't have that in common. That’s about the same time my brother left. If only there was a way to fix that.. _oh_ wait there is.

“Wait, stop!” Barry’s screams but his acclimations are muffled as everything begins to spin and the world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mini-chapter to keep you excited! Getting very close to the action guys! And if you're wondering about where we last left Iris in the current timeline don't worry we'll get back to the soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last update til the weekend for real this time!  
> Enjoy!

 

Barry Allen was tired, well- wait was he? He groaned and began to sit up, making sure to blink twice to adjust his shockingly blurry vision. Before he could give himself time to process what had happened a faint cry came from further down the road and a wave of guilt rushed over him.

 “Nora,” he said breathlessly as he ran over to where she lay, thankfully glitch free. He heaved a sigh of relief and resisted the urge to pull her into his arms, opting to brush the light brown wisp out of her face until her eyes shot open.

“Dad?Wheream I?WhywasIallglitchy?Where’sRewind?Whatyearisit?” said Nora without taking a breath.

The magnitude of the situation hadn’t seemed to quite hit him yet as Barry laughed lightly “You reminded me of your mom so much sometimes I- _Iris,_ crap _Iris_.” He looked over at the newspaper on the ground next to him, eyes widening as he carefully read the date.

Nora sat up straight, taking a moment to glance at the paper “Dad what’s wrong, what’s so important about March 5th?” Just then, a purple streak shot down the road seemingly answering her question.

Realization flashed across both of their faces.

“We have to get out of here NOW, Rewind brought us back to this moment for a reason.. if my suspicions are correct and if Rainbow Raider is really here, you, me, and the current timeline are in inconceivable danger. If we can go back at least six minutes before we fought him we’ll be able to stop everything that I think is about to happen Barry says standing up and taking a runner’s stance as Nora does the same.

The speedsters begin to charge at full speed wind rippling across their bodies as a portal into the speedforce slowly begins to open. Barry smiles in triumphant bliss when suddenly the vortex closes pushing him back.

Nora looks down at her dad, then back at the road behind her, then back at him again “Do you wanna say it- or should I?” she says laughing nervously.

Barry nods quickly and sighs making no attempt to change his sprawled out position  “Schrap times 1000”


End file.
